<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Que le loup implacable m'emporte by Luwan_Kyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051746">Que le loup implacable m'emporte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu'>Luwan_Kyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Héritage [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Héritage - Chapitre 15<br/>Cut Scene : contenu NSFW</p><p>Après la rencontre entre Fennan, Fen’Harel et Anaris dans les Abysses. L’inquisitrice décide de confronter Solas pour savoir pour quel camp il se bat réellement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Héritage [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Que le loup implacable m'emporte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Dans quel camp es-tu réellement ? » Demanda-t-elle.</p><p>La question tomba sur Solas comme une épée de Damoclès. Il se tendit, ne se retournant pas. Ce n’est qu’après un long silence qu’il répondit finalement à sa question.</p><p>« Ma loyauté va à Mythal. »</p><p>Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ne s’étant pas rendue compte qu’elle avait retenu sa respiration en attendant sa réponse. Il se retourna à nouveau pour chercher son regard</p><p>« Et à toi… » Ajouta-t-il.</p><p>Elle ne s’était pas attendue à une telle réponse et écarquilla les yeux, surprise.</p><p>« Je sais que tu n’es pas sous l’emprise du pouvoir d’Andruil. » Dit-il, sérieusement. « Je suis moi-même passé par là et j’en connais parfaitement les symptômes. »</p><p>L’inquisitrice fronça les sourcils, elle pensait pourtant avoir joué la comédie à la perfection.</p><p>« Tu as été très convaincante au banquet. » Ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer avant de laisser son regard se poser sur sa main qui portait l’ancre. « Mais mon pouvoir t’immunise contre ses effets, de la même façon qu’il me protège. Il y a longtemps, lorsque j’ai repris mes esprits après ma folie sanguinaire, la première chose que j’ai faite a été de façonner mon pouvoir pour qu’il me protège d’une quelconque rechute. Étant en possession de l’ancre, tu n’aurais jamais pu succomber. »</p><p>Elle contempla sa main, prenant conscience de la chance qu’elle avait eu. Si Fen’Harel ne l’avait pas protégée du pouvoir d’Andruil, elle aurait réellement sombré dans la folie, faisant perdre tout espoir d’avancée pour la rébellion de Felassan.</p><p>« J’ignore pour quelles raisons tu fais tout ça mais je veux que tu saches que je te soutiendrai, même si cela va à l’encontre des lois… »</p><p>Ses paroles la touchèrent et elle lui fit un tendre sourire.</p><p>« Merci, Solas. » dit-elle simplement.</p><p> Ce fut au tour du loup implacable de rougir légèrement et il détourna le regard, confus.</p><p>Elle l’observa un moment sans rien dire. Avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, il ressemblait plus que jamais au Solas de son époque. Mais en même temps elle pouvait difficilement les confondre. Fen’Harel était plus… sauvage que Solas. Il dégageait une aura puissante et était plus impulsif et naturel que Solas qui avait toujours semblé ne dire que des demi-vérités.</p><p>Obéissant à un désir soudain, elle combla la distance qui les séparait et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu’il la regarde à nouveau. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, à l’opposé de ce qu’elle lui avait fait lors du banquet. Le geste était tendre et elle ferma les yeux en prenant une longue inspiration. Il sentait la forêt après la pluie et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l’inquisitrice alors qu’elle réalisait que des millénaires plus tard, il aurait toujours ce même parfum.</p><p>Solas n’avait pas bougé, il s’était tendu en sentant les lèvres de l’inquisitrice se poser sur les siennes et elle profita de sa surprise pour coller son corps contre celui de l’Evanuri. Doucement, elle passa ses bras atour de sa nuque et l’embrassa à nouveau. Il sembla enfin réagir, répondant à son baiser avec une tendresse équivalente à la sienne.</p><p>Après quelques baisers, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leur échange s’intensifia. Elle sentit le bout de la langue de Solas passer sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser délicatement dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Elle se laissa docilement faire et sentit par la même occasion les bras de Fen’Harel se refermer sur sa taille.</p><p>Peu à peu, la tendresse faisait place à plus de brusquerie au fur et à mesure que leur échange gagnait en passion.</p><p>L’inquisitrice ne s’était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait désiré cet échange avec l’Evanuri. Elle avait toujours mis ses quelques moments de désir à son encontre sur le dos de son ancienne relation avec Solas, mais le fait était qu’elle avait développé de l’affection pour Fen’Harel, malgré tout ce qu’elle pouvait croire.</p><p>Après un long moment à s’embrasser, le silence uniquement brisé par leurs souffles courts et quelques soupirs étouffés, Solas rompit l’échange, se reculant juste un peu, ses mains posées fermement sur les hanches de l’inquisitrice.</p><p>« Fennan… » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque et les pupilles dilatées par le désir. « Tu… pourquoi ? » Osa-t-il demander.</p><p>Il était vrai qu’après leur passage dans les Abysses et la révélation de l’implication de Fen’Harel avec les Oubliés, il était difficile d’imaginer que la réaction de l’inquisitrice serait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Il avait dû s’attendre à des cris, des accusations.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle, sincère. « Ça m’a semblé être la bonne chose à faire sur l’instant. »</p><p>Il esquissa un sourire en coin.</p><p>« Qui suis-je pour contredire l’Inquisitrice ? » Murmura-t-il, provoquant chez elle un élan de désir inattendu.</p><p>« J’aime quand tu m’appelle comme ça. » Dit-elle, essayant de lui voler un autre baiser.</p><p>Il ne résista pas une seconde et l’embrassa en retour, avec fougue. Un long moment plus tard, Solas vint lui murmurer à l’oreille, tentateur.</p><p>« Reste avec moi cette nuit… »</p><p>Elle leva vers lui son regard d’or et le vit avaler sa salive avec difficulté.</p><p>« Que le loup implacable m’emporte... » Répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.</p><p>Solas poussa un soupir de plaisir étouffé à travers leur baiser quand le bassin de Fennan vint se frotter au sien. Le pantalon qu’il portait ne laissait aucun doute sur son érection et l’inquisitrice était en train de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, mettant à mal son self-control.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle mit fin à leur baiser, il put enfin lui répondre, le souffle court.</p><p>« Je me dois d’obéir à vos désirs, Inquisitrice. »</p><p>Il la souleva dans ses bras pour l’allonger dans son lit, juste à côté. Pour ne pas être gênée, elle passa une main derrière sa tête pour étendre ses longs cheveux blonds sur les oreillers, son regard ancré dans celui de Fen’Harel qui était au-dessus d’elle, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il l’observait, allongée en dessous de lui, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en laissant son regard courir sur elle.</p><p>Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce et elle fit un sourire un peu timide à Solas, qui la détaillait toujours d’un regard perçant.</p><p>« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle comme il ne bougeait pas.</p><p>Il croisa le regard de l’inquisitrice qui sentit faire son cœur faire un bond en voyant le désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux. </p><p>« Tu es magnifique… » Murmura-t-il avant de se pencher en avant, ses mains en appui de chaque côté du visage de Fennan. Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, parsemant sa peau de doux baisers. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir avant de poser ses doigts sur la mâchoire de l’Evanuri pour le forcer à se redresser et la regarder.</p><p>« Beau parleur. » Souffla-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire. Il lui vola un rapide baiser avant de retourner à son cou. Lorsqu’il mordilla la pointe d’une de ses oreilles, elle laissa échapper un petit cri qui sembla l’encourager continuer de plus belle.</p><p>Alors qu’il continuait sa douce torture, elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise ample que portait l’Evanuri, caressant sa peau délicatement, griffant parfois son dos lorsqu’il laissait sa langue remplacer ses lèvres dans son cou.</p><p>Elle agrippa le bas de sa chemise avant de la lui retirer, le laissant torse-nu au-dessus d’elle. Il avait consenti à s’écarter d’elle pour lui permettre de retirer le tissu devenu gênant et il entreprit de faire de même, assis à califourchon sur elle.</p><p>La tunique de l’inquisitrice ne tarda pas à rejoindre celle de Fen’Harel au sol et il pu contempler Fennan, à moitié nue sous ses yeux. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et remonta lentement jusqu’à ses seins, la faisant frémir et gémir pour son plus grand plaisir. Il pinça légèrement l’un de ses tétons qui se durcit entre ses doigts lui arrachant un sourire satisfait. Très vite, il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres, puis sa langue, savourant chaque soupir, chaque gémissement que l’inquisitrice laissait échapper sous ses douces attentions. Lentement, il laissa ses lèvres descendre plus bas, s’attardant sur son ventre. Lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de ses hanches, il fut arrêté par le legging de l’inquisitrice, dernière barrière qui l’empêchait d’accéder à l’objet de son désir.</p><p>Il glissa ses doigts sur ses jambes, tentateur, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Lorsqu’ils passèrent entre ses cuisses, il fit en sorte d’à peine effleurer la zone la plus sensible de la jeune femme, se délectant de son impatience alors qu’elle bougeait son bassin pour tenter de le guider là où elle le souhaitait. Arrivé au terme de sa propre patience, il fit glisser le pantalon de l’inquisitrice jusqu’à ses chevilles, prenant grand soin de rester lent et méthodique. Il jeta le vêtement au sol et lança un regard appréciateur à l’inquisitrice avant de reprendre là où il s’était arrêté. Alors qu’il continuait d’embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, descendant de plus en plus bas, elle gémit son plaisir et laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux de l’Evanuri, l’incitant à continuer.</p><p>Il sourit et releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Les iris dorées de l’inquisitrice étaient grandement réduits par le noir de ses pupilles dilatées. Elle le fixait avec une intensité qui ne fit qu’accroitre son excitement et, sans la quitter des yeux, il se baissa et glissa lentement sa langue entre ses cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière tout en étouffant un juron.</p><p>« Fenhedis… Solas… » Gémit-elle, une main toujours fermement ancrée dans ses cheveux pour le guider.</p><p>Elle était déjà très humide et Fen’Harel continua ses attentions de plus belle, souhaitant la pousser à bout, se délectant de ses réactions. Alors que la respiration de l’inquisitrice devenait plus saccadée, il introduisit en elle un doigt, puis deux, dans un mouvement de va et vient qui la firent se tordre de plaisir. La pression de son propre sexe compressé dans son pantalon devenait presque douloureuse alors qu’il poussait lentement Fennan vers l’orgasme, savourant chaque soupir, chaque cri de plaisir qu’il lui arrachait. Sa langue effectuait d’habiles mouvement sur son clitoris, juste assez pour la maintenir au bord de l’extase sans aller trop loin.</p><p>Après de longues minutes à savourer son plaisir, il décida de lui accorder ce qu’elle voulait et il devint un peu plus brusque dans ses mouvements, se laissant guider par la main ferme dans ses cheveux.</p><p>Il la fit jouir ainsi, lui arrachant un dernier cri particulièrement exquis avant de se redresser, essuyant son menton négligemment. Il remonta à son niveau pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement.</p><p>Elle était essoufflée et ses yeux étaient encore fermés, profitant des dernières vagues de plaisir causées par son orgasme. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, elle lui fit un léger sourire, posant une main sur sa joue.</p><p>« Tricheur. » Dit-elle.</p><p>Il la serra contre lui et elle laissa sa main descendre entre les jambes de Solas, caressant son sexe en érection. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et elle sourit de plus belle.</p><p>« Il me semble que c’est mon tour maintenant. » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant de le forcer à s’allonger sur le dos, inversant leurs positions.</p><p>Elle s’assit sur son bassin, se frottant contre lui juste assez pour le pousser à fermer les yeux et soupirer d’aise. Profitant de la vue pour caresser son torse musclé, elle laissa courir ses doigts jusqu’à son pantalon, le lui retirant sensuellement.</p><p>Une fois nu, elle revint se positionner à genoux au-dessus de lui et se pencha en avant pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, son bassin se relevant en mouvements saccadés. Elle sourit à travers leur baiser, appréciant son impatience après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir. L’une de ses mains descendit pour attraper son sexe fermement et il laissa échapper un cri surprit, suivi presque immédiatement d’un gémissement alors qu’elle effectuait un mouvement de va et viens pour le stimuler un peu plus.</p><p>Ne le faisant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle s’assit sur son bassin, lui permettant ainsi de la pénétrer lentement. Elle se redressa, à genoux au-dessus de lui, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses alors qu’elle sentait le sexe de Solas entrer en elle lentement. Il poussa un long gémissement une fois en elle et il resta quelques secondes, immobile, savourant l’instant. Puis, lentement, elle commença à bouger au-dessus de lui dans un va et vient qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir.</p><p>Elle ne resta pas très longtemps dans cette position. Fen’Harel prit vite les devant et la reversa brusquement dans le lit, le visage dans les oreillers. Ses mouvements étaient maladroits alors qu’il lui attrapa les hanches, se positionnant derrière elle. Comprenant ce qu’il souhaitait faire, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, cambrant son dos pour lui offrir la meilleure position possible.</p><p>Il ne tarda pas à revenir en elle dans un brusque mouvement de bassin, elle poussa un petit cri qui se perdit dans les oreillers alors qu’il la prenait sauvagement en levrette. La douceur et la tendresse avaient laissé place à une union beaucoup plus sauvage et brutale et cela ne déplaisait pas à l’inquisitrice.</p><p>Les grognements de plaisir que poussait Solas devinrent de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure du temps qui s’écoulait et soudain elle sentit l’une de ses mains quitter ses hanches pour empoigner ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière.</p><p>« Je veux t’entendre crier, Fennan. » Dit-il d’une voix rauque alors qu’il redoublait d’intensité, allant et venant en elle avec fougue.</p><p>Elle obéit, n’étouffant plus ses cris dans les oreillers mais laissant sa voix résonner dans la chambre au rythme de ses mouvements de bassins.</p><p>Très vite, il ne put plus se retenir et lâcha ses cheveux pour s’agripper à nouveau à ses hanches. Elle le sentit se répandre en elle alors qu’il jouissait dans un long gémissement.</p><p>Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de savourer son plaisir avant de s’allonger à nouveau dans le lit. Il la rejoignit presque aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras, l’embrassant de nouveau avec tendresse.</p><p>« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui arrachant un sourire.</p><p>« Ne t’excuse pas. » Dit-elle en caressant sa joue tendrement. « C’était très bien. »</p><p>Elle se blottit contre lui et moins d’une minute plus tard, s’endormit paisiblement dans ses bras.</p><p>La poitrine de Solas se relevait à intervalles régulier tandis qu’il reprenait son souffle après leurs ébats. Ne comprenant toujours pas comment cela avait été possible, il baissa les yeux sur l’inquisitrice qui dormait, complètement nue dans ses bras et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’endormit à son tour.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>